Strawberry
by Yua-chan
Summary: Les dragon slayers de Sabertooth reviennent d'une mission et déjà, Sting s'emmerde, il fait une demande disons... très spéciale à Rogue, qui, croyant qu'il se moque, le regarde avec de gros yeux... En entamant, malgré le refus total du noiraud, ce qu'il voulait s'amuser à faire. Rogue laisse échapper un drôle de bruit étouffé ressemblant étrangement à un... rire ?


Yo.

Strawberry ! Était supposé être publié à l'école dans mon cours de PPO, le jour de l'Halloween avec Idou99. Parce que je m'emmerde et que ma soeur vient de finir de corriger.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiennent sauf l'histoire qui n'est pas celle de ma vie, mais celle de Sting et Rogue.

Rated T-M (Si vous voulez savoir, ça existe pas... enfin, je crois...)

Pire des termes utilisé : Lutte (À retenir)

S'il vous plaît, à l'avant dernière section, mettre avec une chanson triste de Fairy Tail... ou vraiment vraiment stupide pour détruire l'ambiance, à vous de choisir ! (Je conseil : Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii, Kanashiki Kako ou pour la chanson stupide, disons... Daft Punk-Technologic... Finalement, peut-être que vous allez trouver les personnages légèrement... OOC...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

C'était une journée parfaitement normale pour les dragons jumeaux. Tous les deux venaient tout juste de rentrer de mission. Sting prenait sa douche et Rogue, l'ayant déjà prit, s'était installé sur son lit, un livre en main. Les deux Exceeds , Frosch et Lector, se trouvaient dans la chambre avec lui, chacun d'un côté du noiraud. Les deux chats se lancèrent un petit regard amical. Le son de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain se stoppa et Sting entra dans la chambre en s'étirant, un serviette nouée à la taille. Il regarda son coéquipier discrètement, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne portait que de petites chaussures et avait enfilé des vêtements beaucoup plus légers qu'à l'habitude, plaisant à regarder, mais le blond restait surpris. C'était rare de voir Rogue avec des habits pareils. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et un espèce de petit kimono que l'amaigrissait encore plus sa taille que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Il enfila un chandail noir à manches longues et un pantalon ample blanc et s'assit sur son lit, tout en gardant un œil sur les réactions presqu'inexistante du noiraud. Lector vint le rejoindre. Le regard de Sting se fit plus insistant sur Rogue qui finit par se retourner en lui lançant un regard noir.

«Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, sèchement.

-Rien»

Rogue soupira, ne dit pas un mot de plus et retourna à son livre. Un sourire se peint sur le visage du blond, alors qu'il s'allongeait de tout son long sur le matelas. Il venait d'avoir une idée...

«Je m'emmerde...»

Rogue ignora son coéquipier et continua sa lecture, de toute façon, il savait déjà ce que le blond allait lui dire et ça ne l'intéressait guère.

«J'aurais dû prendre une nana avec moi.

-Hm.»

Il lui répétait TOUJOURS la même chose, et ce, à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu me conseillerais de faire ?»

Rogue devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de question à laquelle il s'attendait...

«Je peux peut-être te faire un massage. Je pourrais tester mes capacités et ça passerais le temps.»

Le noiraud lâcha, finalement, son livre pour planter son regard rubis dans celui azur de son coéquipier.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?»

Sting s'était levé et s'était approché de son coéquipier, un de ses sourires vantards collé au visage. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du noiraud et le plaqua sur le lit. Les deux Exceeds les regardèrent avec perplexité. Mais pourquoi Sting agissait-il si bizarrement tout à coup ? Que ce passait-il soudainement ? Rogue fusilla le blond du regard. Celui-ci lui renvoya son attention meurtrière à l'aide d'un de ses sourires resplendissant.

«Pourquoi ce regard ? C'est pas comme si je te voulais du mal.

-Lâche-moi, répondit platement le noiraud.

-Allez ! Laisse-toi faire ! Ça ne va pas te tuer d'avoir quelques contacts humains pour une fois !»

Agenouillé par-dessus le dragon slayer de l'ombre, Sting commença à faire quelques mouvements sur les épaules pâles de son coéquipier, qui, malgré lui, se mit aussitôt à relaxer.

«Saa(Eh bien!) ! Je suis plus expérimenté que je ne le pensais !»

Rogue grogna en réponse.

«Sting ! Arrête ça !

-Pourquoi ? Ça a pourtant l'air de te plaire.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les contacts physiques !

-Je sais, je l'ai dit moi-même.»

Sting continua ses mouvements, glissant et massant chaque partie du corps frêle de Rogue. Il sentit le corps de son ami se détendre de plus en plus sous ses doigts et il jubila presque lorsqu'il le vit fermer les yeux. Sa main droite remonta vers le cou du noiraud qui émit un drôle de bruit étouffé. Le blond arrêta de bouger pour le regarder, perplexe. On aurait dit... qu'il avait rit ? Rogue avait rouvert ses yeux et détourné le regard, un rouge ardent sur les joues. Un fois sa surprise passée, Sting sourit moqueusement.

«Eh ben, on est chatouilleux Rogue ?

-Non ! s'énerva le noiraud. Lâche-moi, maintenant !»

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre tenta de repousser Sting, mais celui-ci chatouilla son ventre et Rogue plaqua une main sur sa bouche qu'il mordit violemment pour ne pas rire. Le blond accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts sur le corps sous lui, qui commença soudainement à se torde. Une teinte rouge colora les joues du noiraud. À la fois embarrassé et commençant à manquer d'air.

«Arrête... ! marmonna Rogue.

-Pas avant que je t'aie entendu rire à plus pouvoir.»

Le noiraud regarda le blond avec des yeux ronds. Sting comptait vraiment le torturer comme ça ? Le dragon slayer de lumière parcouru de tout son long le corps du noiraud, titillant son coéquipier du bout des doigts. Rogue commença à rire un peu, mais il essaya de le cacher à son compagnon..

«A-Arrête ! grommela le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

-Ça y est, tu commences à rire !»

Rogue tenta une fois de plus de repousser le blond, mais rien à faire, son corps était devenu trop faible face aux chatouilles et il ne pouvait maintenant plus se défendre contre la torture que lui infligeait Sting. Les mains allèrent taquiner son cou, le noiraud ne put empêcher la crise de fou rire qui l'assaillit. Apparemment, le cou du dragon slayer de l'ombre était plus sensible que les autres parties de son corps et sans aucun doute, que Sting, qui l'avait très bien remarqué, allait s'en servir à sa guise. Rogue se tordit plusieurs fois sous Sting, lui demandant sans cesse de s'arrêter, mais le blond continuait de s'acharner sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux Exceeds, tant qu'à eux, regardaient se qui se déroulait, confus. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Frosch se tourna vers Lector.

«Fro ne comprends pas.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus, enfin si, je comprends, mais...-»

Le chat roux arrêta de parler, quand Sting retira soudainement son haut et regarda avidement Rogue.

«Hum... Frosch... et si on allait faire un tour ?

-Fro se demande pourquoi Lector lui demande de venir faire un tour...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir... »

Nerveusement, Lector amena Frosch à l'extérieur et la tira le plus loin possible de la chambre... Frosch n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre, ni de voir ce qui, sûrement, allait suivre entre les dragons jumeaux...

«Fro voudrait savoir pourquoi Lector l'a amené loin de la chambre.

-Arrête de poser des questions, d'accord ?»

Frosch regarda son ami, une lueur confuse dans les yeux, mais bon, tant pis. S'il avait bien une chose qu'elle se rappelait, c'était que quand Lector commençait à agir bizarrement et ne voulait plus répondre à quoi que ce soit, c'était qu'il était nerveux, mais malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas pousser le chat roux à lui répondre, une question c'était faufilée dans sa tête et elle voulait absolument savoir la réponse...

«Dit, Lector ...»

L'exceed roux se retourna vers son amie.

«Oui ?

-Est-ce-que Sting et Rogue vont faire de la lutte ?»

Si c'était possible, Lector serait devenu encore plus rouge que son poil, non mais c'est vrai, quel genre de question venait-elle de lui poser là ?

«M-M-M-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes !? s'exclama le chat roux, plus qu'embarrassé.

-Fro aimerais bien savoir...»

C'est vrai, elle était curieuse, depuis ce qu'elle avait entendu la semaine dernière... Elle, Lector et les dragons jumeaux venaient tout juste de finir une mission et ils avaient passé la nuit à l'hôtel. Le matin venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez, que l'exceed femelle était déjà debout. Malheureusement pour elle, le reste de son équipe était encore en train de dormir... elle était alors sortie de la chambre, histoire de faire un peu le tour de place. Toute la bâtisse était encore silencieuse, quand, à l'étage inférieur à la chambre de Rogue et Sting, elle avait entendu de drôle de bruit. Elle s'était approché et avait entendu une madame crier... Celle-ci semblait très joyeuse. Alors, curieuse, la petite chatte était descendue parler à la réceptionniste pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette chambre... Étrangement(d'après Frosch), la fille de la réception parut très nerveuse. En semblant chercher ses mots, elle lui avait dit:

«Eh... Eh bien tu vois, quand... hum... deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup... eh bien... ils vont dans une chambre et ils font... hum, comment te le dire... ils font de... de la lutte ! C'est ça, de la lutte !»

Convaincue, l'exceed, toute contente d'avoir eu une réponse à sa question, était retourné auprès de ses compagnons. Maintenant, elle se demandait si Sting et Rogue faisaient cette supposée lutte. Puisqu'ils étaient coéquipiers, ils devaient s'aimer beaucoup tout les deux !

Elle planta son regard directement dans celui de Lector.

«Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils font !»

L'exceed roux regretta immédiatement ses mots...

«C'est quoi qu'ils vont faire, alors ?»

Les yeux de l'exceed femelle était emplie de curiosité. Si Rogue et Sting ne faisaient pas de la lutte, que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

«Rien, ils ne font rien, rien du tout ! s'empressa de lui réponde Lector.

-Fro ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue et Sting ne ferais pas de la lutte... la dame de la réception avait dit que les gens qui s'aimaient beaucoup faisait de la lutte...»

Lector eu soudain l'envie de sauter dans un trou...

«Est-ce-que ça veut dire que Rogue et Sting ne s'aiment plus ? Rogue et Sting vont se séparer ? Fro ne reverra plus Lector ?»

Les yeux de Frosch se remplirent de larmes. L'exceed roux commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise, mais où allait-elle chercher tout ça... ?

«Mais... mais non, Frosch ! Ils vont faire... euh... cette lutte dont tu me parles, ne... ne t'inquiètes pas ! rougit le chat.

-Lector dit la vérité à Fro ? Ça veut dire que Fro et Lector vont pouvoir rester ensemble ?

-B-Bien sûr !»

Lector soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas tomber plus bas...

XOX

**_Le lendemain..._**

Rogue s'assit sur son lit, en baillant silencieusement. Il était crevé... c'était bien la première fois qu'il était si fatigué après s'être à peine réveillé... Il se leva avec prudence... il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Il fit un pas, avant de s'écraser au sol, une douleur horrible dans le bas de son dos...

«Mais que... ?»

Avec difficulté, il se rassit sur son lit. Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revenait, une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues. Une fois celles-ci devenues cramoisies, il laissa sa tête tomber au creux de ses mains... Il avait... avec Sting ? Il se rhabilla, mais, c'est sans surprise que, tellement plongé dans ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, il frappa le beau blond qui venait toute juste de le serrer dans ses bras, le réveillant de façon brutale. Eh bien quoi ? C'était... se que l'on pourrait appeler... du _self-defense_... Sting le relâcha aussitôt, se tenant là où l'avait frappé le noiraud.

«Ne me prends pas par surprise comme ça ! s'exclama celui-ci

-Ow ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends, bordel !?

-Ce qui c'est passé hier n'était qu'un accident, ok ?»

Le ton dur qu'avait utilisé Rogue avait de suite énervé le blond. Non mais de quel droit ce permettait-il de dire que c'était un accident !? D'un pas rapide, il s'était approché de Rogue et, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui fila un crochet du droit en plein dans le visage. Ayant mit une majeure partie de sa force dans son coup, il n'y avait aucun doute que le noiraud allait garder une marque un bon moment. La puissance du choc envoya douloureusement valser le dragon slayer de l'ombre l'autre côté de la chambre. Sting s'approcha encore du noiraud et empoigna son collet, une rage de feu luisant dans son regard. Rogue déglutit.

«S-Sting...» murmura-t-il.

Le blond envoya son poing dans l'estomac du noiraud. Rogue couina et ses jambes le lâchèrent sur le coup, la douleur se mélangeant à celle déjà présente de ses hanches. Sting le plaqua au lit et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

«Ose encore dire que ce qui c'est passé hier était un accident et je ne me gênerais pas pour te buter !»

Le noiraud déglutit et un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage du blond.

«Ou peut-être que je devrais te faire revivre la soirée d'hier ?

-S-Sting... non ...»

Rogue prit une grande inspiration.

«Lâche-moi...

-Ah ça non, je compte bien te faire comprendre que ce qui arrivé était voulu et que moi, tout comme toi, étions consentants !

-J'ai... j'ai compris... alors, arrête... marmonna tellement bas le noiraud, que Sting ne l'entendit pas.

-Répète, j'ai pas compris» grogna le blond.

Rogue, perdant de plus en plus vite le contrôle, se mit à légèrement trembler.

«Eh bien, tu manques de répondant soudainement !»

Sting se mit à rire et le noiraud baissa le regard.

«Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? C'est pas ton genre de m'ignorer de la sorte, «Rogue»!» le nargua Sting.

Le noiraud serra les poings, avant de repousser durement le blond et de lui foutre une baffe.

«Ça suffit maintenant ! Reprends tes esprits ! Ce n'est pas toi, tu ne parlerais jamais comme ça ! Tu ne ME parlerais jamais comme ça ...»

Sting se figea, son regard s'assombrissant peu à peu. Au même moment, Lector et Frosch entrèrent dans la chambre, Rogue se figea à son tour. C'était toute une vue que les dragons jumeaux donnaient aux exceeds là... Sting agenouillé par-dessus le bassin Rogue. Et les deux dragon slayers regardant les deux chats, avec une expression impossible à déchiffrer...

Un détail attira le regard de Lector. Pourquoi diable Rogue était-il blessé ? Malgré l'évidence totale de la chose, Lector refusait d'y croire. Sting n'avait pas usé de violence sur le noiraud, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas possible...

«Pourquoi tu es blessé, Rogue ?» demanda d'une voix toute chevrotante l'exceed verte.

Personne ne trouva la force de lui répondre... Finalement, Rogue repoussa le blond et s'approcha (en boitant), de son exceed.

«C'est rien ça, Frosch, je me suis cogné, c'est tout», lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Frosch hocha la tête, quelques larmes aux yeux. Lector, tant qu'à lui, avait ses yeux rivés sur Sting. Le blond était tremblotant et il regardait le creux de ses mains. Rogue lui jeta un regard.

«Sting ?»

Tiré de sa bulle, le dragon slayer de lumière tourna sa tête vers lui.

«Rogue, je...

-On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?»

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et Rogue, suivi de son exceed, quitta la chambre. Lector s'approcha de Sting, légèrement inquiet.

«Sting... ?»

Le dragon slayer regarda son chat et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

«Ne t'en fais pas Lector, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, d'accord ?

-Aye, Sting-kun... j'ai vais allez voir Frosch...»

Et sur ces mots, Lector quitta la chambre, laissant Sting à lui-même...

XOX

**_2 heures plus tard..._**

Sting déposa nerveusement sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue. Celui-ci leva son regard sur lui, sans pour autant retirer son attention des plats qu'il faisait cuire.

«Sting... ? Que ce passe-t-il ?»

Le blond brisa aussitôt leurs liens visuels pour regarder ailleurs.

«Eh... eh bien... pour tout à l'heure...-

-Tu vas mieux ? le coupa le noiraud.

-O-Ouais... je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas en t'en faire, répondit Rogue sur le même ton d'indifférence.

-Hum... c'est... c'est pas juste de _ça _dont je voulais te parler...

-Ah bon ?»

Rogue lâcha finalement ses plats pour porter toute son attention au blond.

«Hum... c'est que... pour la nuit dernière...-

-C'était... plaisant, le coupa de nouveau le noiraud.

-Hein ?

-J'ai aimé.

-A-Attends... t'as... t'as aimé ?

-Oui et, je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire que c'était un accident.

Sting baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles, ne sachant quoi répondre.

«J'ai aussi remarqué que depuis un bon moment, tu sembles me vouloir bien plus que juste comme un ami.

-Euh... quoi ?»

Le noiraud s'étira légèrement pour pouvoir effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de son coéquipier.

«Ça ne me dérange pas. Sur ce, j'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner. Je remonte chercher les chats.

- ... eh ?»

Rogue lui fit un vague signe de main et monta à l'étage, se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il y entra, mais aucune trace de son chat.

«Frosch ? Où es-tu ?»

Il sentit une odeur familière et se retourna. Le chat de Sting venait d'entrer.

«Rogue-kun ? Si tu cherches Frosch, elle est dans les jardins.

-Ah, merci, j'ai fait le déjeuner, tu peux rejoindre Sting dans la salle à manger.

-Aye !»

Sur ce, Lector alla rejoindre le blond et Rogue sortit dans les jardins. Il y repéra immédiatement l'odeur de son chat. Il l'a trouva entrain de tenter de converser avec une grenouille.

«Frosch.»

Le chat se retourna vers lui.

«Rogue... ?

-C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu viens ?

-Fro arrive.»

L'exceed salua la petite grenouille avant de courir rejoindre son ami.

«Alors, que faisais-tu, Frosch ?

-Fro s'est fait une nouvelle amie !

-Ah oui ?

-Fro aime faire «ribbit» avec elle !»

Un petit rire chaleureux échappa à Rogue.

«Allons-y, d'accord ?»

La petite exceed répondit par l'affirmatif, mais quelque chose semblait encore lui trotter dans la tête et Rogue le remarqua.

«Frosch ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Fro se demandait si finalement Sting et Rogue ont fait de la lutte...»

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandir de stupeur.

«Quoi...?»

XOX (Mettre la petite chanson d'ambiance)

C'est aussi rouge qu'une tomate que Rogue, accompagné de Frosch, arriva dans la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent à table dans un silence gênant. Sting et Lector leur lancèrent un regard confus.

«Hum... Rogue, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Oh... hum, rien, je vais bien...

-Si... si tu le dis...»

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence. Quand ils eurent tous fini, Rogue débarrassa la table et comme à l'habitude, les trois autres quittèrent la salle, mais décidant de changer le quotidien, Sting décida finalement de rester dans la cuisine, histoire de parler à Rogue, maintenant occupé à laver la vaisselle.

«Rogue..., marmonna-t-il.

-Oui ?» répondit le noiraud en se retournant vers lui.

Les yeux du dragon slayer de l'ombre s'agrandirent quand les lèvres du blond capturèrent les siennes. Le baisé fut de trop courte durée pour laisser le temps à Rogue de se remettre de son choc et réagir. Quand Sting le relâcha, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fût de déposer sa main sur ses lèvres. Un rouge intense commença à se dessiner sur ses joues. Puis soudain, il s'exclama :

«C'était pour quoi ça !?»

Sting rougit à son tour, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

«Ah ! EUH ! Je... ! Je voulais pas ! ENFIN ! JE VEUX DIRE !»

Rogue lui fit signe de se calmer et les deux dragon slayers se regardèrent sans dire un mot, chacun un rouge respectif peint sur les joues. Sting se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

«J-Je crois que je vais retourner à l'étage... c'est vachement trop embarrassant tout ça...»

Alors que Sting se retournait pour quitter la pièce, Rogue s'accrocha à lui.

«_Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais_ ?» pensa-t-il soudainement.

«R...Rogue... ?

-Attends...»

Le noiraud cala son visage un peu plus dans le torse du blond.

«_Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que je fais_ ?»

«C'était quoi ce baisé... ?

-Ce... c'était un accident... Je...»

Rogue resserra sa prise sur le blond et blottit sa tête contre son dos. Sentant quelque chose lui piquer les yeux.

«C'était... un accident tu dis... ?

-R-Rogue... est-ce-que ça va... ?»

Sting ne sentit qu'un léger soubresaut venant de son coéquipier. Légèrement inquiet, il se retourna pour faire face à Rogue et releva avec douceur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... la surprise était abasourdissante. Rogue pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«Q...Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-R...Rogue... p-pourquoi tu pleures ?

-H-Hein... ?»

Le noiraud déposa sa main sur sa joue maintenant humide. Honteux d'avoir laissé ses larmes couler, il lâcha Sting et lui tourna le dos.

«C-c'est rien ça !» s'exclama aussitôt Rogue en rougissant.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Sting qui, à son tour, serra le noiraud dans ses bras.

«Rogue...

-Sting... ?»

Le blond le serra plus fort et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, où il lui chuchota avec douceur :

«Ne pleure pas... ça me fends le cœur...»

Il recula un peu la tête pour faire enfin face au noiraud.

«J'ai compris maintenant, commença Sting, et je n'essayerais pas de me cacher...

-Sting ?

-Rogue...»

«_Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe_... ?» pensa Rogue.

«Rogue, je... je t'aime.»

Le visage pâle de Rogue vira au rouge et il cacha son visage sur le torse du blond. Il marmonna quelques mots, mais tellement bas que ce fût presqu'inaudible pour Sting.

«Quoi... ?» demanda-t-il tristement, alors qu'il croyait à un refus.

Rogue serra Sting plus fort et sentit une chaleur plus intense monter à ses joues. Il marmonna les même mots, mais le blond ne réussit toujours pas à les entendre.

«Je... j'arrive vraiment pas à t'entendre.»

Rogue sauta soudainement au cou de Sting et cacha sa tête derrière celle du blond, ne voulant absolument pas croiser son regard.

«J'AI DIT...»

Rogue prit une grande inspiration.

«Moi aussi...»

Sting força soudainement Rogue à se reculer.

«S-Sting ?»

Il déposa ses mains chaudes sur les joues rouges du noiraud et l'embrassa. Mais cette fois, Rogue y répondit. Il s'agrippa timidement au chandail de Sting et appuya plus fortement sur ses lèvres. Le blond mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieur du noiraud, quémandant discrètement l'autorisation pour continuer et Rogue accepta sans rechigner. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Sting le guider. Le blond glissa sa langue, qui alla jouer avec sa semblable. Leur baisé devint plus passionné et Sting se pencha sur Rogue qui dû s'allonger sur le comptoir. Le blond glissa sa main dans les cheveux du noiraud, mais il dût le relâcher dû au stupide besoin d'air. Son regard azur croisa celui rubis du dragon slayer de l'ombre...

«Rogue...

-Sting...

-Je t'aime...

-M-moi aussi...»

XOX

Les dragons jumeaux s'étaient, après quelques minutes, installés au salon. Sting était appuyé sur le bras du sofa et avait la tête de Rogue sur son épaule. Le noiraud frotta un peu ses yeux rouges. Sting le serra dans ses bras et le dragon slayer de l'ombre relaxa sur le champ.

«Ça va mieux ?»

La question surpris Rogue et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, la seule réaction que son corps trouva fut de s'en remettre aux larmes. Pris de panique, Sting tenta de trouver une solution pour le calmer, peu importe le degré d'intelligence qu'elle avait. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit... Le chatouiller... stupide en soi... mais c'était la seule solution...

Rogue fût automatiquement pris d'un fou rire.

«Mais... m-maihaha ! Mais qu'est-ce tu ... Hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Hahahaha ! Ah-Ahahaha-arrête !»

Le blond ne trouva pas l'utilité de répondre et continua de le titiller.

«M-Mais arrête !»

Rogue se retourna vers le blond pour essayer de s'échapper de son emprise, mais il se figea et regarda perplexe son coéquipier, qui venait soudainement de s'arrêter.

«S...Sting, ça ne va pas ?»

Le blond le rapprocha de lui et le serra avec force. Il alla blottir sa tête dans son cou.

«Alors, maintenant, ça va mieux... ?»

FIN


End file.
